Il faut sauver la mariée Yui Komori? De qui?
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Diabolik Lovers X-overs: Parce qu'il y a plus à savoir de Yui que elle s'appelle Yui Komori… (oui j'ai enfin trouvé comment mettre animé x-over)
1. Avatar: Dernier maitre de l'Air

**Yui Komori, maitresse de l'Air**

* * *

-Et bien... désolée messieurs... il n'y a pas assez de maitres de l'air pour que je puisse me faire manger donc... au revoir où adieu.

Sur ses mots la blonde ouvrit l'éventail orange qu'elle avait gardé accroché à sa taille. Les six vampires avaient d'ailleurs été interpelé par la présence de l'objet au vu du temps extrêmement pluvieux à l'extérieur. Lorsque Yui l'ouvrit et que d'un mouvement souple du poignet une forte bourrasque de vent jaillit et frappa tous les vampires hors Shu. Le seul à être resté allongé et à n'être donc pas perçu comme étant une menace imminente.

Si la plupart des frères ne furent frappés qu'indirectement, Ayato, Laito, Kanato et Subaru furent les plus touchés. Ils furent repoussés jusqu'au mur opposé et retombèrent les uns sur les autres dans une pile digne d'une partie de twister. Teddy étant le vainqueur de la partie.

Yui tapota son éventail celui-ci s'élargit encore et le manche en bois s'agrandit tombant en direction du sol avant d'être freiné par le déployant d'un second éventail plus petit que le premier. Yui s'agripa aux branches de l'éventail d'origine. D'un coup de pied et d'un grand souffle elle s'envola en quête d'une porte de sortie. Mais chaque porte qu'elle rencontra était soit fermée à clef avec un mécanisme magique et rejetant la maitrise de l'air. Soit bloquée par la présence de l'un des frères. Elle rencontra d'abord Laito puis Shu. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la troisième porte bloquée par Subaru, Yui soupira et se posa.

-Mon peuple est pacifiste par défaut! Je ne veux pas blesser quelqu'un je veux sortir et rejoindre Maika... mon bison volant pour être libre. S'il vous plait. Laissez-moi sortir... Subaru-san?

-Tu es une Nomade de l'Air? Se renseigna Subaru sans jamais la quitter du regard. Il n'était plus ouvertement hostile comme dans le salon mais pas plus innofensif.

-C'est le vent qu'elle t'a mis où le "bison volant" qui t'a mis sur la voix? Se moqua Laito. Faisant grogner Subaru.

-Dans mes souvenirs il n'est pas le seul que j'ai envoyé voler...

-Tu es stupide Bitch-chan si tu crois que nous te laisserons partir maintenant.

-L'Air ne peut être contenu pas plus que les Nomades.

-Si les Nomades sont pacifistes pourquoi es-tu celle qui a attaqué? Demanda Subaru.

-Parce que vous représentiez une menace directe à mon encontre.

-Imparfait?

-Vous avez la grâce silencieuse et la vitesse des Nomades de l'Air. Vous connaissez mieux cet endroit si vous vouliez me tuer je n'aurais pas atteint cette porte indemne... J'ai probablement surréagis aux évènements... et je vous demande pardon pour l'agression. Pas pour la tentative d'évasion... après seconde réflexion je veux bien vous accorder une semaine pour me convaincre de rester. Et oui: la seconde réflexion s'appelle météo.

-Si tu es une maitresse de l'Air ne peux-tu pas dévier les nuages de pluie? Se renseigna curieux Kanato.

-Je le pourrais, mais préférez-vous que je parte maintenant?

La réponse étant non, Yui resta la semaine comme elle l'avait promis mais décida de rester pour le mois. Ce n'était plus la pluie qui la "forçait" à rester c'était qu'elle se sentait bien au manoir. Après leur rencontre tumultueuse, les six vampires et elle avaient au début un peu marché sur des œufs mais la joie naturelle de la nomade, la simplicité apparente de Kanato et le charme de Laito avaient dégivré la situation jusqu'à ce que la relation des sept soit comme une mécanique bien roulée. Lorsque Yui voulait être tranquille elle s'asseyait dans la bibliothèque souvent en compagnie de Shu. Lequel écoutait sa musique. Lorsqu'elle voulait voler elle allait voir Reiji, Kanato et Ayato. Le premier s'étant donné pour mission de répertorier les différentes positions des Nomades de l'Air, les second appréciant de voler avec elle. L'éventail de Yui ne pouvant soutenir trois personnes en même temps ils alternaient. Lorsque Yui voulait juste profiter des jardins elle était généralement rejointe par Subaru, lequel les appréciait tout autant. Parfois c'est Laito qui la rejoignait à la roseraie.

De temps à autres elle les nourrissaient mais ils respectaient ses limites. Et finalement Yui resta trois ans avant de repartir quelques mois pour finalement revenir après avoir annoncé à l'un d'eux qu'ils allaient être parents.


	2. Baccano!

**Yui, immortelle**

* * *

Yui cligna des yeux en voyant Subaru détruire son portable. Si elle avait encore été mortelle, si elle n'avait jamais été en Amérique elle aurait crié elle aurait pris peur et aurait cherché à fuir. Mais elle était allée à New York avec son père comme dernier voyage et elle avait "tchiné" avec les locaux.

Le jour de son retour au Japon elle avait d'ailleur été prise dans la fusillade impliquant un gang, un dingue et ses logeurs. Elle avait été abattue, elle et presque tout ceux autour d'elle mais ils avaient tous survécus. Depuis elle avait vu un certain nombre de mort et elle avait même bondit dans un immeuble en flamme pour aider un gamin coincé en attendant les secours. Une autre Yui aurait pris peur mais pas celle-ci.

-Si vous espériez m'impressionner avec votre démonstration de force je suis désolée vous avez encore du chemin à faire. J'ai vu mieux où pire selon le point de vue. Dans tous les cas vous allez me rembourser mon portable.

Devant la réaction froide de Yui à la démonstration d'humeur de Subaru, ni Laito ni Ayato ne prirent la peine de masquer leur rire.

-Oh, Bitch-chan à du mordant, elle ne se laisse pas faire... ça va être amusant. Ricana Laito dont les yeux devenaient rouge.

-D'après ce qu'on m'a dit c'est surtout vous qui avez du mordant et vu le système de lanterne je serais plutôt d'accord.

Reiji se trouvait désormais juste derrière elle le regard sombre et les sourcils froncés.

-"D'après ce qu'on t'a dit?"

-Le système lanterne? Releva Ayato qui sentait qu'il allait rire.

-J'ai payé un informateur qui travaille au Japon. Il m'a parlé de vos yeux: vert tout va bien pour ma gorge, rouge tout va mal pour elle.

-Donc tu étais au courant que nous étions des vampires. Releva Shu.

Le vampire blond retira son casque de ses oreilles sans pour autant se relever. La conversation était peut-être intéressante, suffisamment pour mettre sa musique sur pause mais elle ne l'était pas au point de le faire se relever.

-Je me doutais que vous n'étiez pas humains. Je savais que vous étiez des immortels. Mais votre espèce... c'est vous qui venez de me le dire.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu venue ici? Demanda Reiji.

-Il y a environ 60 ans je ressemblais déjà à la fille que vous voyez. Je suis allée avec mon père en Amérique pour découvrir New York. La veille de mon départ, j'ai participé à la fête qui avait lieu pour célébrer la promotion d'une des personnes y travaillant. La boisson nous a rendu immortel. Le lendemain, il y a eu une nouvelle mode à l'Alveare où je me trouvais. Musique coup de feu et vêtements style passoire. Comme vous pouvez le voir, elle fit un geste pour désigner son corps, je suis vivante et je n'ai pas vieilli. La seule chose qui a changé c'est ma coiffure. Par contre et c'est là qu'on risque tous les sept d'avoir un problème: mon loyer c'est mon sang pas vrai. Mon sang il ne se renouvelle pas, il revient vers moi. Peut-être que si c'est une créature surnaturelle qui me blesse il restera sur place mais balles, incendie, tremblement de terre et crash de voiture il revient toujours en moi.

Les frères se regardèrent voyant le problème: une mariée qui ne pouvait pas les nourir à quoi pourrait-elle leur servir?

Finalement les six frères décidèrent de la traiter comme l'une de leurs semblables. De toute façon étant aussi durable qu'eux, elle était là pour rester donc le mieux serait de bien s'entendre. De temps à autres l'un d'eux mordillait trop fort sa nuque et avalait un peu de sang mais comme elle l'avait averti, il revenait systématiquement vers elle.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: Le chapitre en lui même fait 666 mots. Je jure que c'est une pure coïncidence! **


	3. Charmed

**Yui, bonne sorcière**

* * *

D'un mouvement du majeur de Yui, son téléphone toujours détenu par Ayato au dessus d'elle bondit dans sa main. Se souciant peu des regards surpris des frères Sakamaki elle visualisa son Être de Lumière et l'appela:

-Rie, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi.

Une femme aux cheveux noir portant un haori blanc et un hakama de la même teinte de blanc apparu. En la voyant apparaitre dans un halo bleu scintillant, tous les vampires, même Shu se redressèrent à l'intrusion soudaine.

-Yui. Qui sont-ils et que sont-ils?

-Je sais pas, peu importe, je veux juste qu'on s'en aille.

Haussant les épaules, Rie posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yui et s'éclipsa avec elle. Lui laissant à peine le temps de dire: "Adieu". Les frères restèrent quelques instant à contempler la pièce désormais vide de leur mariée.

-Shishishi, il semble que notre mariée veut que nous lui courions après.

-Si elle peut appeler son Être de Lumière et ainsi se téléporter à tout moment la poursuite risque d'être longue et répétitive. Observa Shu en se recouchant sur son canapé.

-Alors c'est l'Être de Lumière qui doit être notre priorité. De toute façon, elle s'est montrée impolie et est entrée par effraction chez nous. Quand à notre mariée elle doit apprendre une leçon concernant son impertinence.

Retrouver Yui ne fut pas difficile, la jeune fille était à l'école avec eux et dans la classe de trois d'entre eux. Cependant la forcer à devenir leur Distributrice exclusive de sang ne fut pas aussi facile. Les menaces étaient inutiles, Yui était une sorcière pouvant faire apparaitre le feu. Soit l'une des très rares choses à pouvoir détruire un vampire. Yui était peut-être une âme assez douce pour ne pas s'en servir contre eux où même les en menacer mais ils l'avaient vu à plusieurs reprises faire griller un démon pour protéger un innocent. C'est d'ailleurs grâce aux démons que la situation des sept s'est quelque peu améliorée. Phobos le démon de la peur ciblait leur mariée. Le fait qu'elle soit récalcitrante n'acceptait pas de les nourrir sans parler de venir habiter chez eux et accepter encore moins de leur dédier tout son temps ne changeait rien à cet état de fait. Yui était leur mariée et Phobos cherchait à la tuer il était donc une menace pour eux. C'est la contribution des six vampires à la fois entant que protecteurs et victimes du Démon de la Peur qui l'a poussé à finalement accepté de revenir au manoir avec eux sans s'éclipser une fois dans sa chambre.

Quand au fait de leur fournir son sang et bien après son retour au manoir elle les laissait se nourir d'elle dans une certaine limite. Principalement après l'élimination d'un démon. La plupart du temps l'un où plusieurs d'entres eux l'accompagnaient. Quelques fois, c'était rares mais ça se produisait ils étaient blessés, Yui leur prodiguait les premiers soins. Lesquels se limitait souvent à les laisser boire son sang jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent des couleurs. Mais même en dehors de ses moments de temps à autres elle les laissaient se nourrir d'elle.

D'ailleurs la première fois où Yui a autorisé Ayato à boire d'elle c'était avant l'attaque de Phobos. Elle était tombée, de manière accidentelle, dans la piscine et avait failli se noyer, Ayato était celui qui l'avait repêché et l'avait sauvé de la noyade. Yui l'avait remercié en l'invitant volontairement à boire son sang. Le vampire roux ne s'était pas fait prier. Parce qu'il espérait que ce ne serait pas la seule fois où elle le laisserait boire d'elle il avait été prudent avec ses crocs cherchant à ne pas lui faire mal.

Mais même après Phobos, dans les faits ce qui a vraiment permis aux vampires et à la sorcière de se lier c'est l'exorcisme de l'âme en colère de la mère des trois têtes colorées.

A ce moment-là, chacun des frères avaient appris depuis longtemps et souvent à leurs dépends que s'ils n'étaient pas sur leur meilleur comportement à tout moment elle pouvait partir. Bien sur ils pouvaient la retrouver facilement mais ils n'étaient pas capables de la retenir. Si la jeune fille était gentille elle refusait de se laisser malmener pas même par ceux qui sont devenus ses amis et un peu plus pour l'un d'entre eux.

* * *

**PS: Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi j'ai laissé avec qui Yui sort floue:** **Alors la réponse c'est que l'idée du jeu est que chacun peut décider avec qui sort son héroïne. Pour ma part mon préféré est Shu puis Ayato et enfin Reiji. Dans cette fic je l'imagine plutôt avec Ayato, peut-être surtout parce que je n'ai jamais joué à Diabolik Lovers mais que j'ai déjà vu l'animé. Mais en l'occurrence dans ce chapitre le frère est flou. Ce n'est pas le cas dans tous les chapitres.**


	4. Détective Conan

**Yui victime de l'Apotoxine APTX (avant l'APTX)**

* * *

Les voyants tous s'approcher d'elle, tel des fauves affamés, Yui ne put s'empêcher de couiner. Avant d'entourer son cou de ses deux mains et de dire:

-S'il vous plait allez-y doucement avec mon sang. Peu importe à quoi je ressemble j'ai à peine huit ans. J'ai aucune idée de quelles sont mes réserves en sang! Gémit Yui alors que tous la mordaient ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille très distraite.

Au bout de seulement une gorgée tous se raidirent cessant de boire. Leur mariée était inconsciente. Ils se regardèrent. Le sang de leur mariée n'était pas normal. Il manquait de la richesse liée à l'âge et une hormone avait été ajouté. Tous se décidèrent à l'interroger à son réveil. Ayato fut celui qui la déposa dans son lit mais les familiers de Reiji furent ceux qui patientèrent toute la nuit en attendant son réveil.  
En voyant que la blonde ne s'était pas réveillée malgré la faible quantité de sang qu'ils lui avaient prise les frères se regardèrent.

-Elle a dit quelque chose quand on la mordait. Murmura Shu.  
Les frères se regardèrent puis commencèrent à réfléchir à ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Pour ceux qui avaient pris la peine de l'écouter.  
-Je crois qu'elle disait qu'elle était plus jeune que ce qu'elle paraissait... commença Subaru.  
-C'est impossible! Réagit Ayato énervé par l'insinuation, si Pancakes n'avait pas au moins 16 ans, père ne nous l'aurait pas envoyée.  
-Il nous suffira de lui demander directement. Mes familiers me disent qu'elle s'est réveillée. Intervient Reiji. En se levant pour rejoindre la chambre de leur mariée.

Quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre de Yui.-L'homme qui m'a dirigé vers vous, votre père j'imagine, il m'a dit ce que vous étiez. Ce que je risquais à venir ici. Mais il m'a aussi dit qu'il y'avait un expert en science à proximité.  
-Un expert en science? Releva Reiji.  
-J'ai surpris des hommes en noir traiter un cadavre. Ils ne pouvaient pas me tirer dessus sans attirer l'attention alors ils m'ont forcé à boire quelque chose qu'ils ont décrit comme étant un poison expérimental. C'était censé me tuer mais ça ne l'a pas fait. Mon identité de Yoshida Mariko est morte ce jour-là. J'avais sept ans et ça m'a fait vieillir prématurément. L'avocate Kisaki Eri-san est celle qui m'a trouvée. Ca fait deux ans que je suis figée dans le corps d'une adolescente du même âge que sa fille. Dans mon cas ça m'ennuie d'avoir perdue dix ans de vie mais j'étais orpheline. Par rapport à Shinichi moi je suis chanceuse. J'ai vieilli de 10 ans mais lui en a perdu 10 en ingérant probablement une autre version du poison. J'aimerai retrouver mon vrai âge mais j'aimerai surtout pouvoir lui donner l'antidote. Il est celui qui a fait arrêter les assassins de ma mère. Si pour obtenir du scientifique local qu'il travaille sur un antidote je dois fournir mon sang moi je suis d'accord.

Les frères se tournèrent vers Reiji lequel était songeur. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient mais en même temps ils ne savaient à quoi d'autres ils s'attendaient. Le problème était que Yui était trop faible pour les nourrir tous les six.

-Pour ce qui est du scientifique tu l'as devant toi. Pour ce qui est de l'antidote je vais travailler dessus mais la priorité est d'abord d'enrichir ton sang. En l'état tu aurais du mal à supporter de nourrir deux vampires sans parler de nous six.

Tous grimacèrent en entendant cela. Ils étaient peut-être des brutes mais ils ne blesseraient pas une enfant. Jusqu'à ce que son corps contienne assez de sang pour eux sept ils devraient se limiter.


	5. L'Épouse du Dieu de l'Eau

**Yui, Déesse de la Joie**

* * *

Malgré la pluie torentielle qui tombait à l'extérieur. La jeune fille blonde qui entra ne semblait pas du tout mouillée. Ses vêtements étaient parfaitement sec et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de boue sur ses mocassins blancs. Ce qui devrait être impossible même si elle était venue en voiture où si elle avait principalement marché sur les galets. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait, Ayato n'avait ni entendu le moteur ni entendu les cailloux bouger.

Le vampire roux n'avait ouvert un oeil qu'un bref instant. Il était curieux de voir qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait chez eux. Mais de ce bref regard, il pouvait dire que si cette fille était une mariée alors elle serait probablement la plus belle qu'ils auraient eu.

Une fille aux cheveux d'or, aussi belle que mince et avec un sourire aussi enjôleur que le soleil était censé être brillant. Ayato n'avait fait que l'entrapercevoir mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui lui donnait envie de sourire.

-Drôle d'endroit murmura la fille. Très différent de la maison.

Voyant probablement Ayato elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas vif avant de ralentir en réalisant qu'il était "endormi".

Ayato entendit ses boucles d'oreilles tinter, signe qu'elle avait tourné la tête probablement dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un "d'éveiller".

-S'il vous plait... est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'éveillé? Demanda t'elle à voix haute sans pour autant crier. Peut-être se parlait-elle à elle-même. Où alors beaucoup moins probable elle savait que ceux y vivant avait une audition plus fine que celle des mortels.

Ayato sentit Reiji se diriger vers eux longtemps avant qu'il ne soit visible pour l'humaine.

-Qui es-tu? Demanda Ayato finalement en faisant mine de se réveiller.

-Oh... désolée je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. Je m'appelle Yui, je suis la fille d'Habaek, Dieu de la Pluie et de son épouse Soah. Je suis la Déesse de la Joie. Une personne qui s'est présenté comme étant votre père m'a demandé de venir vous rencontrer. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

-Euh... ravi. Je suis Ayato.

-Ayato combien de fois t'ai-je dit de garder tes activités de chambre dans les chambres?

Yui se tourna vers le nouveau venu, un vampire aux cheveux noir portant des lunettes rectangulaires.

-Mais nous ne faisions rien de mal, monsieur nous ne faisions que discuter. Où alors vous estimez que les présentations sont des activités de chambres? Dans ce cas je crains de devoir vous dire que vous avez l'esprit mal placé.

En entendant la réponse de Yui, Ayato ne chercha pas à s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il pouvait entendre au loin, Laito faire de même. Reiji feula. Ce qui provoqua immédiatement le grognement d'Ayato qui se leva et se plaça entre la Déesse et son demi frère.

-Excusez-moi, fit-elle toujours aussi poliment, je ne faisais que vous taquinez. Votre aura est très proche de celle de mon petit frère. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me moquer comme je le fais avec lui.

-Bien... vos excuses sont acceptés. Mais qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici?

-Je suis Yui, déesse de la joie. Un monsieur nommé Karl Heinz m'a prié de vous rencontré. J'ai choisi d'accepter. Donc normalement je suis votre nouvelle colocataire. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.


	6. Fruits Basket

**Yui Sohma, signe du Chat**

* * *

Yui écarquilla les yeux en voyant Laito dont les bras étaient tout autour de sa taille. Le geste était intrusif, inapproprié. Mais beaucoup plus important. Ce rouquin l'avait serré dans ses bras ET elle n'était PAS devenue un chat. Il l'a tenait depuis plusieurs secondes et il n'y avait toujours eu aucune fumée ni aucune transformation.

-Premièrement... pourriez-vous me lâcher Laito-san. Deuxièmement... messieurs je crois que vous avez omis de m'informer de quelque chose.

-De quelque chose? Releva Reiji. En réhaussant ses lunettes curieux de savoir ce que leur mariée souhaitait savoir.

-Vous n'êtes pas humains. Où vous n'êtes pas des hommes. En tout cas votre frère ne l'est pas. Répondit Yui catégorique. Faisant fortement rire Ayato.

Laito lui était moitié furieux moitié amusé bien que principalement offensé qu'elle doute de sa virilité.

-Oh Bitch-chan je peux t'assurer que... commença Laito en cherchant à nouveau à tenir Yui.

Mais la blonde se décala et fini par entrer en colision avec Subaru. Immédiatement après Yui se transforma en une fumée blanche. Ses vêtements tombèrent au sol vide et une petite chatte blonde en émergea. L'évènement provoqua un écarquillement des yeux des six frères sous le choc. Même Shu s'était redressé du canapé en voyant ça.

La chatte blonde soupira puis expliqua:

-Au contact de tout humain du sexe masculin n'appartenant pas à ma famille je deviens chat. Aux dernières nouvelles nous ne sommes pas apparentés. Je ne suis pas surprise d'être devenue chatte au contact de Subaru. Je suis surprise que Laito-san ne m'est _pas_ transformée.

Pour seule réponse à son explication, Kanato la souleva et s'assit avec elle sur le canapé il commença à caresser sa fourrure. Alors que les frères écoutaient leur mariée/chat de compagnie ronronner tous s'interrogeaient sur ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Guérissait-elle avec la vitesse d'un chat? Pourraient-ils se nourrir sans la transformer? Tant de question auxqueles seuls les expériences de Reiji auraient peut-être une réponse et bien sur la question principale: pourquoi le contact de Subaru l'avait transformé contrairement au contact de Laito? Est-ce que cela ne marchait qu'avec Subaru, qu'avec Laito?

Au bout d'environ cinq minutes Yui sauta des genoux de Kanato et pris ses vêtements dans sa gueule avant de courir dans le couloir pour s'habiller. A peine quelques instants plus tard, un nouveau nuage de fumée blanche apparu. L'ombre du chat devient celle d'une humaine. Et elle revient peu après convenablement vêtue.

-Kanato-kun? Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un te l'a dit mais sinon sâche-le: tu as des doigts de fées!

Sur ses mots Yui s'assied sur l'un des fauteuil. Elle ne chercha pas à remettre ses chaussures. De toute façon elle était presque certaine que ce ne serait pas sa seule transformation de la soirée. Elle aussi voulait savoir si Laito était le seul à être immunisé. Si elle devait vivre avec les six frères c'était le genre d'informations utiles à savoir.

En l'occurence il s'avéra que les trois fils de Cordélia: Laito, Ayato et Kanato étaient tous immunisés. Contrairement aux trois autres frères.

Les frères lui dirent qu'ils étaient des vampires. Elle leur parla de la malédiction du chat. Un mois plus tard, ils apprirent que Yui possédait le coeur de Cordelia. Laquelle était la mère de Laito, Ayato et Kanato. Après son réveil en tant que vampire elle apprit à contrôler ses transformations. Jusqu'à ne plus avoir besoin de déclancheur. Et pouvoir passer outre un déclancheur.

Depuis il n'est pas rare de voir une chatte blonde se faire caresser le dos par une tête mauve où être allongée sur un piano pendant que Laito où Shu en joue.

Cinq ans plus tard, des enfants aux cheveux, blonds, mauve où rouge à oreille et à queue de chat assortie peuvent souvent être vu courant dans le manoir. Où se cachant dans les cuisines.


	7. Ghost Hunt

**Olivia Davis AKA Yui Komori**

* * *

Rendue agacée par le vol de son portable. Et en l'absence de la présence d'un onmyouji où de tout canal suffisant tel son jumeau Eugène, Olivia ne fut pas réellement surprise de voir tout le mobilier du salon se mettre à flotter.

-Rendez-moi mon portable, Ayato-san. Je n'apprécie pas que l'on me mente sur les raisons de ma présence. Je n'apprécie pas que l'on emprunte sans mon autorisation mes affaires. Et je ne n'apprécie absolument pas de perdre mon temps ici lorsque je peux être utile ailleurs. Quand à mon portable je préfère entrer en contact de moi même avec mes parents plutôt que de risquer qu'ils viennent au Japon. A bon entendeur, le thé était très bon, merci. Au revoir.

Olivia récupéra sans encombre son portable et quitta la pièce d'un pas calme mais ferme. Dignement selon elle, coinceusement dirait Gene. En voyant l'un des frères, Shu bloquer l'une des portes de sortie elle ne s'en préoccupa supposant qu'il y avait un passage secret et elle comptait récupérer sa valise avant de partir. D'autant qu'il pleuvait toujours. Olivia n'avait jamais été dérangée par la pluie mais depuis l'accident de son jumeau elle les détestait.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte d'entrée elle eu la mauvaise surprise de découvrir ses affaires manquantes. Et Reiji déjà sur place.

-Je voudrais récupérer mes affaires, où sont-elles?

-Rangées. Moi je suis curieux: je ne connais qu'un seul psychique capable de ce que tu as fait dans la salle. L'américaine Olivia Davis.

-...Des raisons personnelles m'ont conduites au Japon. Mon nom japonais est une blague interne, point.

-Des raisons telles que Eugène Davis.

-...Que savez-vous de mon jumeau? Et que voulez-vous en échange de cette information?

-Les Sakamaki ont le bras long. Nous savons où il se trouve et nous voulons que tu restes.

-Combien de temps?

-Pour toujours. rit Laito en posant ses mains sur les hanches d'Olivia.

Avant que Reiji n'ai pu lui ordonner de lâcher où de se trouver une chambre, Olivia l'avait déjà fait flotter.

-J'ai peut-être été élevée en Amérique. Mais ma mère est anglaise et je suis née au Japon. Si vous vous attendez à ce que je reste ici pour plus d'une semaine vous allez devoir apprendre à surveiller votre comportement. Et vos mains. Au passage: comment-se fait-il que je puisse vous faire flotter et pas seulement vos vêtements? J'ai déjà tenté: déshabillage rapide oui. Lévitation non. La PK LT n'est pas une capacité que j'ai.

-Essaye de deviner?

-Votre frère Ayato est aussi froid qu'un cadavre avec un poul aussi actif bien qu'il soit vivant. Donc je suppose que vous êtes une famille de yokai japonais.

-Le therme exacte est vampire.

-Et le loyer exact est mon sang c'est ça?

Devant l'absence de réponse mais la présence des six vampires qui étaient désormais dans le corridor lui souriant plus où moins vivement. Olivia dût se retenir pour ne pas soupirer. Elle espérait seulement que le bras des Sakamaki était aussi long qu'ils le disaient et qu'elle pourrait enfin trouver le corps de son frère et lui offrir une sépulture décente.

Un mois plus tard, Olivia dut s'exorciser elle-même d'une vampire psychopathe. Avant de devenir elle-même une vampire. Deux mois plus tard, ils découvrir le corps d'Eugène au fond d'un lac. Et Reiji l'accompagna en Amérique pour l'enterrement. Ils retournèrent au manoir Sakamaki deux semaines après. Encore aujourd'hui qu'elle est mère, Olivia continue de discuter avec ses parents, bien que ce soit désormais par skype et non plus par téléphone.

Elle nomma sa fille ainée Eugenia Reiko Sakamaki.

* * *

**NDA: Yui se traduit par "joyeuse" Oliver/Naru et joie...**


	8. Hunter x Hunter

Alors qu'elle marchait avec Ayato suivant Reiji, Yui observa chaque partie du manoir à la recherche d'un lieu d'évasion facile. Où au moins réalisable pour une Hunter trop novice pour avoir même une étoile. Appelez-ça l'instinct Hunter si vous voulez. Mais tout Hunter ayant plus de trois mois d'expérience prend l'habitude de toujours mémoriser un chemin d'évasion. Et de toujours diagnostiquer les forces en présence. Yui estimait que tout Hunter digne de ce nom doit mémoriser un chemin d'évacuation lui permettant de quitter chaque lieu où il va et à plus forte raison lorsque c'est la première fois qu'il se trouve dans un endroit. C'est d'ailleurs cette tendance à tout cartographié qui avait aidé Yui à suivre le guide jusqu'à la seconde épreuve. Le directeur Lippo, en charge de la troisième épreuve avait d'ailleurs été assez impressionné pour faire d'elle son apprentie. L'ordre de Lippo-sensei était d'ailleurs la principale raison de sa présence ici. Les Hunters voulaient obtenir une évaluation de la menace représentés par les Frères Sakamaki. Ils voulaient notamment savoir s'il était plus intéressant pour la Guilde de Chasser des menaces connus où de leur offrir une place dans leurs rangs.

De ce que Yui avait pu percevoir, Ayato et Reiji n'étaient pas humains mais leur aura était forte. Pas au point du Président Netero mais suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent représenter une menace pour un Hunter non avertit. Pas dans son cas, c'était eux les non avertis. Yui estimait que s'ils étaient des Hunter ils auraient probablement deux étoiles à leur compte. La démarche gracieuse, la force tranquille, l'assurance implicite dans chacun de leur mouvements... Yui pouvait facilement les imaginer comme étant des Hunters.

Il ne fallut pas à Yui plus de huit minutes pour comprendre ce qu'ils étaient et également remercier les instincts Hunter encrées en elle. Les six frères chez qui elle était censée loger durant le reste de l'année étaient des vampires. De sang pure. Rien de trop alarmant en soi sauf que ces six-là avaient l'intention de faire de leur colocataire, donc elle, leur menu.

Elle n'était pas d'accord avec cette idée.

Donc elle secoua ses cheveux laissant les fils d'acier teinté jaillirent. Ses doigts étaient habitués depuis longtemps, elle n'avait pas besoin de voir pour ressentir. Les fils d'aciers s'étaient enroulés autour des cinq vampires debout avant que l'un d'eux n'ait réagit. Sans doute croyaient-ils naïvement qu'il s'agissait d'un alliage de faible qualité. Mais il s'agissait en réalité d'un acier de très haute qualité renforcé par son Nen.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous a raconté mais je ne suis pas Mc Do. Je ne suis pas un menu rapide et facile d'accès. Je suis une Hunter. Vous n'êtes a ce jour pas mes proies mais si vous m'attaquez… vous le deviendrez. Les crocs de vampires se vendent très cher quand on sait où les vendre. Ce n'est pas mon cas mais je sais qui le sait.

Sur ses mots Yui s'apprêta à quitté la pièce. Elle avait la main sur sa valise à roulette et commençait à tourner le dos lorsqu'elle entendit Shu l'interpeler:

-Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose?

Yui se retourna et regarda le seul vampire resté sur le plancher des vaches. Shu lui désignait du pouce ses cinqs frères toujours suspendu au dessus du sol. La blonde haussa les épaules avant de répondre:

-Non je n'ai rien oublié. Mes fils se relacheront d'eux-même lorsqu'ils cesseront d'émettre des ondes négatives. Passez une bonne nuit.


	9. Inuyasha

**Yui, kitsune**

* * *

Par instinct de survie en réalisant que les six vampires devant elle étaient tous des prédateurs extrêmement dangereux Yui revient à sa forme kitsune. Sous sa forme renarde à deux queues elle était plus petite que sous sa forme humaine. Elle était plus agile et surtout elle était plus rapide.

Yui ignorait si sa forme kitsune serait en mesure de semer les six vampires pleinement adulte mais elle savait que si elle voulait s'en sortir c'était probablement sa seule chance. Elle détala donc. Yui n'était pas entièrement surprise de voir que chaque porte qu'elle atteignait était soit verrouillée soit rendue inaccessible par la présence de l'un des prédateurs.

La quatrième porte qu'elle vit était bloquée par Ayato. Mais contrairement aux autres, après l'avoir aperçu il ne l'a laissa pas s'enfuir à nouveau. Elle avait à peine amorcé un virage serré à gauche qu'elle fut bloqué par le plus petit des six frères. Il l'attrapa par une queue, comme si elle n'était pour lui qu'une peluche. Elle avait beau se débattre mais sans succès. A défaut d'autre chose Yui avait repris sa forme humaine pour se libérer mais il l'avait attrapé par le bras pendant sa chute. Et l'avait retourné jusqu'à la porte sur son épaule.

-Pourquoi faut-il que j'ai hérité de la chance de grand-père Shippo! bougonna la blonde.

Ayato s'arrêta après quelques pas, et elle se retrouva sur les fesses devant les six frères Sakamaki.

-Est-ce que ça te prend souvent de détaler pour quitter une pièce et ce sans demander l'autorisation aux propriétaires des lieux?

-Seulement quand les propriétaires essayent de me manger.

-Quel âge as-tu kit-chan? Demanda Laito.

-Un kitsune est adulte lorsqu'il atteint son premier demi-siècle. Je n'ai que 36 ans... je ne sais même pas pourquoi mon corps est aussi développé.

-36 ans... en âge humain ça te ferait... 11 ans?

-Douze.

-Est-ce que le grand-père Shippo auquel tu faisais référence est le kitsune à cinq queue?

-Possible. Grand-père est surtout connu pour avoir aidé la miko Kagome-sama a reconstruire le shikon no tama. Grand père ma légué le bonus "Survie" et le malus "Malchance"... Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de me faire?

-La même chose qu'au début Kit-chan. Nous nourrir de toi puis plus tard assurer notre descendance.

-Je croyais que vous me pensiez humaine. Demanda Yui, haussant un sourcil tout en fixant, Ayato avec ses grands yeux rouges presque roses.

-Notre aura peut transformer les humaines en vampires. Entant que kitsune tu ne peux pas être transformée mais tu es déjà immortelle.

-Proie et compagne... si c'est cela... vous avez conscience que vous êtes entrain de parler à un fauteuil vide?

Sur sers mots, Yui disparut dans un léger pop. Yui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte et leur souriait. En voyant la performance de leur mariée les vampires sourirent également. Leur kitsune allait peut-être se révéler une mariée difficile mais au moins ils pouvaient être certains de bien s'amuser en attendant.


	10. Junketsu no Maria

**Yui, sorcière**

* * *

Lorsque Yui vit le manoir, elle fit la moue. Bien sur l'endroit était magnifique. Et bien sur il était proche de la nature. Mais aux yeux de Yui qui avait vécue avec sa mère dans la forêt durant ses treize premières années, avant d'être hébergé par le frère de sa mère qui l'a considérait comme une fille cet endroit était moins un palais qu'une prison. Yui avait toujours adoré le petit chalet perdu au fond des bois.

Il y avait une tristesse profonde qui était encrée en ses murs. La blonde fit la moue puis siflla à l'intention de ses trois familiers, une cygale, une chouette et une colombe. Les trois la rejoignirent mais ne reprirent pas leur forme humaine attendant des instructions.

Sur son ordre les deux familiers facilement remarquables restèrent à l'extérieur et observèrent aux fenêtres. Le troisième, le plus récent se glissa dans les cheveux de Yui.

-Reste cachée Yuuki. Et attends le rapport de Yuuko et de Yuuka. Chuchota la blonde.

Yui était inconsciente que de l'autre côté du manoir, la colombe, Yuuka avait repris son apparence humaine, une version adulte de Yui avec des cheveux plus longs et un yukata d'été afin de parler à un jeune vampire en souffrance aux cheveux blancs et aux cernes prononcés.

Le vampire qui se présenta comme étant Subaru Sakamaki, admirait les roses si chères à sa mère lorsque il avait été acosté par Yuuka.

En voyant la femme qu'il savait être le familier d'une sorcière probablement adolescente, initialement il avait été méfiant et agressif mais très vite les mimiques enfantines de Yuuka et sa gaité naturelle sans parler de son odeur de lavande l'avait détendu. Lorsqu'il avait appris que Yuuka était le familier de Yui, une jeune sorcière venant habiter chez eux, il avait été curieux n'étant pas au courant de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle mariée. Mais il avait décidé d'aller accueillir la sorcière restée sur le pas de la porte. Protégée de la pluie par sa magie. Subaru fut surpris de voir la forte ressemblance entre Yuuka et Yui. Il supposa à raison que Yuuka avait été créee selon le modèle de sa mère. Rares étaient les sorcières à pouvoir choisir avec précision l'apparence de leur familier, c'était une compétence admirable. Subaru fut cependant beaucoup moins admiratif par le sens de nommation de Yui.

Peu de mots furent échangés entre la sorcière et le vampire mais le regard qu'ils échangèrent était lourd de sens. Et un léger sourire apparut sur leurs lèvres. Sous leur apparence de porcelaine ils étaient acier et magie. Ils ne briseraient pas. Ce sont leurs ennemis qui se briserait. A commencer par leur ennemi naturel et de longue date: la tristesse demeurant en ses lieux depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années.

* * *

**Note: Pour ceux qui se demandent: j'adore cette fin et je n'ai réussi à rajouter qu'un paragraphe tout en gardant le final. Donc ce chapitre est plus court que les autres.**


	11. Kamisama Hajimemashita

**Yui, Déesse du Foyer**

* * *

Lorsque Yui avait vu les trois Sakamaki présents dans sa classe, Yui ne leur avait initialement pas prêté attention. Ils étaient définitivement très séduisant mais elle ne s'en souciait pas.

Lorsque l'un des frères, celui aux cheveux violet avec un ours en peluche lui avait dit qu'ils voulaient lui parler au self, Yui n'y avait rien trouvé à redire. Elle avait accepté l'invitation.

Et il n'avait pas fallut deux minutes avant qu'elle ne regrette sa décision et n'entende les nombreux sarcasmes du familier gardien de son temple lui rappeler qu'elle était trop naïve et qu'un jour ça lui jouerait des tours.

Lorsque les six vampires la regardèrent avec envie, Yui craqua. Prenant peur elle attrapa les hitogawa déjà fait attaché à sa poche pour les cas d'urgence. Yui le lança et immédiatement un tigre apparut.

-Laissez-moi tranquille s'il vous plait Sakamaki-san. Je suis Yui-hime, la Déesse du foyer du Mont Tarashi. Si je suis celle qui accorde une maison chaude et réconfortante je suis également celle qui brûle les menaces. Ne m'obligez pas à vous blesser.

Après la première boule de feu que Yui avait lancé à leurs pieds les frères acceptèrent de la laisser partir. Mais ça ne les empêcha pas de revenir la voir, chaque jour durant trois mois. Qu'il y est où non école. Qu'il neige où non. Si elle laissait facilement entrer Shu qui ne la dérangeait jamais, Ayato et Laito qui semblait toujours entousiasthes. Kanato et Subaru étaient ceux vers qui sa divinité était le plus attirée.

Après avoir appris leur histoire tragique, Yui comprit pourquoi.

Lorsque Cordelia essaya de la posséder pour blesser les frères, tout ce qui faisait d'elle Yui se révolta. Elle invoqua sa divinité pour s'immoler. Il fallut une journée pour qu'elle arrête de brûler. Rendue certaine de la destruction de Cordelia et de tout ce qui restait d'elle.

Après cet évènement Yui fit d'avantage confiance aux frères pour venir dans son temple. Quelques fois c'est même elle qui se rendit à leur manoir. Lorsque Karl Heinz osa se rendre à son temple pour lui parler du projet "Eve", la blonde vit rouge et mis le feu à ses cheveux.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs heures passées avec Kanato que Yui parvient à se calmer. Mais lorsqu'elle expliqua aux frères ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état. Ce sont eux qui devinrent furieux. Même le fait d'apprendre qu'elle avait rendue chauve leur père responsable de ça ne parvient pas à tous les calmer. Bien qu'ils alternèrent alors entre rire et rugir.

Moins de deux jours plus tard, le manoir Mukami prit feu.

Des témoins rapportent avoir vu un tigre, un adolescent blond, un adolescent roux, un adolescent aux cheveux blancs, un enfant aux cheveux violet portant un ours en peluche dans ses bras et un adolescent portant un fedora dans les environs immédiat du manoir moins de cinq minutes avant que le feu ne se déclanche. Cela aurait pu être une piste sérieuse privilégiée par les enquêteurs malheureusement les mêmes témoins affirment les avoir vu partir en s'envolant sur le dos du tigre.

L'alcotest n'a rien noté mais il est considéré comme étant défecteux... une affaire à suivre.


	12. Log Horizon

**Yui, gameuse**

* * *

Lorsque Yui vit Reiji pour la première fois elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait une carrure d'ours. Ce n'était pas qu'il était exhibitionniste. Au contraire il ressemblait à l'intellectuel standard. Tenue bien repassé, cheveux noir bien coiffés et lunettes rectangulaire.

Sans aucun doute c'était les yeux. Il avait le même regard intelligent que le Démon à Lunette. Et la même aura froide.

-Je vais jamais réussir à tenir une semaine. Murmura Yui tout en suivant l'homme aux lunette, restant soigneusement proche d'Ayato, cinq pas derrière Reiji. Le brun toujours visible.

L'adolescent la conduisit à un salon. En voyant un blond aux cheveux dorés portant des écouteurs Yui se détendit pour la première fois réellement depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ce manoir. Il y avait quelque chose chez le blond d'apaisant. Allongé et silencieux, écoutant calmement sa musique il lui faisait penser à Marielle.

Lorsque Yui vit l'enfant aux cheveux violets, durant un bref instant son apparence se substitua à celle d'Akatsuki-chan. Son ainé, Laito avait les manières de Naotsugu. Quand a Ayato elle ne s'en était initialement pas rendue compte mais il ressemblait à Nyanta-sama. Subaru lui n'eu besoin que de dire une phrase avant qu'elle ne voit William Massachusetts se refléter derrière lui.

Lorsque les six se furent présentés et se furent révélés comme étant des vampires. Yui a sa décharge ne cria pas. Elle ne chercha pas non plus à s'enfuir. Sa seule réponse fut:

-Ces flashs back vont me tuer longtemps avant que vos crocs ne le fassent... Vous avez un problème avec la musique jouée en dehors des écouteurs où non?

-Tu joues de la musique? Demanda Shu assez intéressé pour lui adresser un regard pas assez pour se lever où retirer ses écouteurs.

-De la guitare.

Pour prouver son information, Yui fit apparaitre sa guitare de son inventaire. Pas pour la première fois Yui était ravie d'avoir gardé certaines des capacités du jeu dans le monde réel.

-J'ai passé 3 ans enfermée dans un ordinateur. Dans le monde numérique je suis une barde... et la plupart d'entre vous avez des équivalents gamers. Si je me trompe de nom désolée ça ne sera pas contre vous. Gardez-juste en mémoire que si vous m'envoyez à la cathédrale d'Akihabara je ne reviendrais pas dans le monde physique. Pour information la cathédrale c'est là où je vais lorsque mes points de vies tombent trop. Tout ceux qui essayeront de me convaincre je les enverrai au Démon à Lunettes. L'équivalent de Reiji. 100% humain, 100% malin et 75 % responsable de m'avoir donné le premier cas de lunetophobie au monde!

Au final après les deux seules attaques réels des frères, Ayato et Subaru qui s'étaient soldés par eux rendus K-O par la musique émise par Yui tous commencèrent à la traiter moins comme une humaine et plus comme ils le feraient avec une de leurs semblable. Deux semaines plus tard, Yui se suicida pour les protéger de Cordelia qui la possédait pour potentiellement tuer les fils de Karl Heinz. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours dit, Yui retourna dans le monde réel après un burger régénérant de sa guilde Crescent Moon.

Elle retrouva les frères lesquels étaient sérieusement soulagés de la retrouver vivante. Shu fut le premier à la serrer contre lui. Soulagé de la revoir vivante.

Deux heures plus tard, Yui reçut la notification.

**Changement d'espèce accepté:**

**Ancienne espèce: Elfe**

**Nouvelle espèce: Vampire**

-Je suppose que je suis là pour rester...


	13. Magi

**Yui: Magi Schéhérazade**

* * *

Alors que les six vampires s'approchaient de Yui, tous entendirent un bruit sourd venant du mur Est. Tous se tournèrent vers le mur en question, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien causer pareil bruit. Lorsque le bruit retentit à nouveau, des morceaux de mur et de plafond commencèrent à tomber. Ayato attrapa le bras tendu de Yui avant que les murs ne commencent à lui tomber dessus.

Bien que Yui se laissa tirer vers Ayato, elle tendit son autre bras, appelant à elle les Rokhs de tout le monde pour créer un Borg assez puissant et assez grand pour tous les protéger. Les vampires regardèrent le dome qui s'était formé autour d'eux. Une rapide vérification si elle était nécessaire prouva que le dome magique avait été créé par nulle autre que Yui.

-Ce bouclier peut supporter le poids du manoir mais si je dois le maintenir plus de quelques heures je vais avoir besoin de me restaurer.

-Où as-tu appris la magie? Demanda Shu qui avait retiré ses écouteurs lorsque les murs avaient commencé à tomber.

-Je suis une Magi. Aujourd'hui mon nom est Yui Komori, née dans ce qui reste de l'Empire Kou mais dans ma précédente incarnation j'étais la Magi Schéhérazade, fondatrice et Grande Prétresse de Rheim.

-Y'a t'il une chance que ceux qui nous attaquent vienne parce que tu es là? Exigea Reiji.

-Honnêtement? Aucune idée. Je suis ici parce que Titus, mon fils et successeur est mort. Serions nous à l'époque de ma précédente mort la réponse aurait été évidente. Mais là je ne sais pas. Ils peuvent aussi venir après vous.

Cette réponse était vraie mais Yui avait l'impression d'avoir déjà sentit la présence de leur attaquant. Il était donc assez probable que celui qui venait quel qu'il soit les attaquent effectivement à cause de son ancienne identité de Schéhérazade.

-Pourquoi nous aider? Demanda cette fois Subaru.

-Parce que vous n'êtes pas des ennemis. Vous qui n'êtes pas des magiciens vous ne pouvez voir les Rokhs mais moi je peux les voir et percevoir leurs émotions profondes. Plusieurs des ersonnes avec qui je me suis battue et pour qui je suis morte possédaient la même aura que vous. Pour cette raison j'accepte de vous accordez le bénéfice du doute.

Puis une brèche apparue dans le manoir et des Rokhs noirs surgirent.

-...Ils sont toujours pas morts ceux-là?! Alma Torran! Il fallait qu'il y ait encore des magiciens d'Alma Torran en vie! Pour faire court, ce sont des terroristes qui veulent la fin du monde. Et qui sont difficile à tuer en raison de leur réincarnation post mortem. Ce sont des magiciens et dans le cas de leur leader une ancienne Magi.

-Donc ils viennent parce que tu es une Magi.

-Où parce que la dernière fois, moi et mon fils sommes en grande partie responsable de leur échec à détruire le monde.

-Shishishi dans tous les cas cette fois ils sont morts.

A nouveau les yeux des vampires rougeoyaient mais cette fois c'était moins la soif de sang que l'envie de tuer. Même eux vampires savaient le rôle important exercé par les Magi. Ainsi que leur pouvoir purement phénoménale.


	14. Nurarihyon no Mago

**Yui, Nurarihyon**

* * *

Lorsque Yui se rendit compte que les six frères chez qui elle était censée habiter étaient tous des prédateurs extrêmement dangereux, elle n'était pas inquiète. Des menaces elle en avait déjà affronté. Ils ne seraient pas les premiers qu'elle tuerait. Et même pas les 1000 premiers à essayer de la tuer. En grande partie à cause du mariage de ses parents. Tout le monde ne voyait pas (personne ne voyait) l'union de Yura KEIKAN très puissante onmyouji avec Rikuo Nura, Troisième Nurarihyon et actuel Seigneur du Pandémonium d'un bon oeil.

Pour les uns c'était du racisme. Pour les autres c'était de la logique froide: une personne qui n'a qu'un quart de sang humain dirigeant la lignée ne devrait pas diluer d'avantage son sang.

Yui était d'ailleurs à moitié sûre que la raison de sa présence dans ce manoir était pour éviter que le prochain héritier n'ait qu'1/16 de sang démoniaque dans les veines. Considérant qu'avec 1/8 de sang démoniaque dans les veines elle ne contrôlait pas toujours ses transformations et que son changement de personnalité était presque plus notable que son changement d'apparence. Et sachant qu'elle passait en l'espace de trois seconde montre en main d'une petite blonde mal assuré avec un bonnet A à une grande femme sure d'elle et de ses compétences possédant de très longs cheveux miel méchés de blanc et horizontale possédant un bonnet F... ajouté au fait que la Yui noctune avait un tempérament soupe au lait pour ne pas dire violente avec la soif de sang lié à son sang de yokai (selon les onmyoji Keikan) lié à son oncle Ryûji (selon tous les autres) la Yui diurne pouvait comprendre le souhait de ne pas avoir d'héritier plus instable qu'elle.

Bien que la même Yui diurne pourrait argumenter que s'ils ne veulent pas qu'elle enfante d'héritiers encore plus sanguinaire et psychopathe qu'elle alors il aurait probablement été mieux avisé de ne pas l'enfermer avec six VAMPIRES. Dont un pervers (qui finira soit mort soit dans les draps de l'autre Yui...), un colérique (qui va finir à l'hôpital mais elle ne sera pas l'infirmière), un mec aussi mignon que con (qui va finir à l'infirmerie bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore si elle sera l'infirmière), un gamin ultra mignon dégageant une très forte odeur de sang, un coincé (qui va probablement être tué par l'autre Yui) et un mec trop calme pour intéresser Yui.

-S'il vous plait messieurs Sakamaki... ne m'énervez pas. Je suis l'héritière des clans Nura et Keikan. J'ai passé une très mauvaise semaine, la pluie n'a rien arrangée. Donc si vous tenez à vos crocs et à ce qui les relient laissez-moi dormir 24h avant de me harceler. Effectivement JE ne vais pas vous tuer parcontre la Yui nocturne...

Deux jours plus tard, quatre des six frères Sakamaki avaient appris le respect craintif de leur mariée. La Yui diurne n'eut jamais l'histoire complète. Mais deux jours après son arrivée au manoir, Kanato gravitait autour d'elle. Laito lui jetait des regards contemplatifs quand il croyait qu'elle ne regardait pas et Reiji avait un bras et la mâchoire cassé. Son ainé Shû avait le genou cassé. Leur cadet Ayato avait une marque de main encore rouge sur le visage.


	15. One Piece

**Yui D Roger**

* * *

Yui jeta un regard au manoir avant de décider qu'elle partirait dès le lendemain. Il n'aurait pas plu et il ne ferait pas presque nuit sans qu'elle ne sache exactement où elle était elle ne serait même pas entrée. Les maisons de riches comme ça lui rappelaient trop celles dans lesquelles elle avait été esclave.

C'est donc ennuyée que Yui entra à l'intérieur du manoir. Elle s'approcha de la seule personne apparemment présente où en tout cas visible du manoir. Mais elle ne le dérangea pas. Il était vraisemblablement entrain de dormir.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, un adolescent plus âgé que le rouquin se présenta et lui demanda la raison de sa présence.

Sortant une lettre, Yui reconnu qu'elle était censé vivre ici avant de préciser qu'elle partirait avant d'avoir eu le temps de les déranger.

Choisissant d'ignorer la formulation de leur invité, Reiji demanda à Ayato, lequel était réveillé soit depuis soit dès le début, s'il était au courant de la présence d'une nouvelle venue. Il ne l'était pas. Reiji les invita à le suivre. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils passaient devant les pièces et les couloirs couverts de somptueuses toiles, Yui se sentit pâlir un peu plus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un salon, plusieurs adolescents tous des garçons apparurent. Plusieurs surgissant juste derrière Yui. Un adolescent aux cheveux dorés comme le soleil commenta qu'Il avait appelé. La présence de Yui était prévu. Et ce même "Il" avait dit de ne pas la blesser.

Avant que Yui ne puisse répéter qu'elle partirait avant de déranger quelqu'un. L'adolescent le plus court celui aux cheveux violet souleva son poignet droit et le retourna en un angle désagréable.

-Comment t'es-tu fait ces marques? Exigea Kanato sans libérer son bras.

-A quoi ressemble t'elle?

-A des marques d'esclaves. Répondit Laito en les observant également.

-Vous avez votre réponse. Mon bras s'il vous plait.

-Conquête? S'enquit Kanato en libérant le bras

-Non. Selon le Gouvernement Mondiale mon père était un terroriste. Gol D Roger. Mon seul bonheur est d'être assez plate pour ne pas attirer les appétits pervers.

-Le Gouvernement Mondiale n'a aucune autorité ici.

-C'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Qui t'as dirigé ici? Demanda cette fois Ayato.

-Un homme Karl quelque chose.

-Karl Heinz?

-Oui.

Finalement à la lumière de leur discution, Yui accepta de ne pas partir le lendemain matin. D'autant que la pluie n'avait pas cessé. Au final même une semaine après que ait cessé Yui est resté. Même après avoir découvert qu'ils étaient des vampires et que chacune de leurs colocataires humaines étaient pour eux essentiellement un menu sur jambe Yui est restée. C'était probablement lié au fait qu'ils étaient les premiers à la traiter d'avantage comme une amie qu'un objet. Chacun d'eux à leur manière avait d'ailleurs fait de son mieux pour la mettre à l'aise. S'ils se nourrissaient d'elle au moins ils n'essayaient pas de lui faire volontairement mal.


	16. Pokémon

**Yui, Dresseuse de Pokémon**

* * *

A l'instant où Yui vit les six vampires la regarder avec des yeux rouges du désir de boire son sang, elle ne perdit pas son temps à se relever. Elle sortit immédiatement ses pokéball. Elle n'avait jusqu'a présent que deux pokémon mais elle préferait avoir un lien proche d'instinctif avec ses pokémon plutôt qu'en à avoir une dizaine mais de ne pas les maitriser.

Son raisonnement peu commun pour les autres dresseurs n'en restait pas moins censé au vu de sa spécialité: Electrik. Voltali son plus vieux pokémon et Dedenne plus sous estimé par les néophytes mais pas moins dangereux.

-Gardez vos crocs loin de ma gorge et Tali et Denne garderont leurs éclairs pour eux. Chuchota Yui en se redressant lentement. Refusant de les quitter des yeux.

Voltali apparut montant la garde, de petites décharges d'électricité pouvaient être vu tout autour de lui. Son pelage était chargé et à tout moment les aiguilles électrique jailliraient.

Les frères échangèrent entre eux un regard. Yui n'avait pas besoin d'un pokemon psychique pour deviner ce qu'ils se disaient: _Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été prévenu que nous accueillerions une dresseuse de pokémon? Pokémons éléctriques qui plus est?_

-Denne. Comme Dedenne? Se renseigna Kanato

-Oui.

Les frères se raidirent à cette information. Dedenne étant un pokémon électrique et féerique il pouvait faire naître les flammes susceptibles de les tuer. Les pokémons étaient certes généralement pacifiques mais ils étaient également très protecteurs vis à vis de leurs maitres.

En d'autres termes leur mariée possédait une arme susceptible de les tuer si elle était trop provoquée.


	17. QQ Sweeper

**Yui, Balayeuse d'Âmes**

* * *

Lorsque Yui est entrée pour la première fois au manoir Sakamaki elle ne s'attendait pas à se trouver un foyer. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être heureuse. Et encore moins à tomber amoureuse. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ressentir le besoin de frapper ses colocataires un jour sur deux. A ce que ses colocataires soient des vampires? Non pas vraiment non plus. Mais de part son travail l'existance du surnaturel était déjà une garantie.

De part son travail avoir des flash back concernant les mémoires du manoir n'était pas non plus une grande surprise. Mais pour être exacte rares étaient les choses qui parvenait à surprendre Yui Komori. Et rares étaient également les choses qui parvenait réellement à mettre en colère Yui Komori. A entrer dans une fureur mortelle bien moins encore.

Mais c'est pourtant ce que sa "belle-mère" Cordelia, seconde épouse de Karl Heinz, son "beau-père" était parvenu à faire. En un temps admirablement court devait-on reconnaitre. Mais il faut reconnaitre à Cesar ce qui est à Cesar: Quelle personne, à plus forte reprise, Balayeuse d'Âme, apprécie de se faire posséder? Quelle femme apprécie sa belle-mère violente envers ses fils dont celui avec qui elle sortait?

-Cordelia-san... vous avez très mal choisie votre proie. Je suis une balayeuse d'Ame. Me faire posséder serait une insulte à ma profession. Et c'est sans même parler de se servir de mon corps pour blesser vos enfants AKA mes colocataires! La seule raison pour laquelle je ne vous ai pas DÉJA expulsée c'est que je ne veux pas entendre de commentaires sur mon arme. Vous savez Cordelia-san que la plupart des belles-filles ont envie de tuer leurs belles-mères? Vous avez blesser les sentiments d'Ayato-kun. Vous avez meurtri Kanato-kun et vous avez fait du mal à Laito-kun. Ca me fait trois mobiles pour vous tuer. Vous avez l'intention de vous en prendre à Reiji-san, Shu-san et Subaru-kun. Vous comptez détruire mon âme pour contrôler mon corps. J'en suis à septs raisons légitimes de vous tuer. A votre avis vous qui êtes la fille du Roi des Démons si je balaye votre âme où va t'elle finir?

* * *

**Note: Je sais certains chapitres sont vraiment plus court que d'autres mais gardez en mémoire que certains ne me viennent pas facilement (exemple Z) et que pour certains je ne les connait que par le résumé internet (genre celui-là)...**


	18. Rokka no Yuusha

**Yui, Sainte du Sang**

* * *

Yui fixa calmement les six adolescents dans la pièce. La première fois qu'elle avait rencontré, Ayato et Reiji elle ne s'était pas soucier de vérifier leur nature. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait? Mais lorsque Laito et Kanato s'étaient presque téléportés jusqu'à elle sa nature avait agis.

-Vous êtes des vampires? Ca risque d'être... intéressant. Je suis l'actuelle Sainte du Sang Frais.

-Alors c'est pour ça qu'Il l'a dirigé vers nous. Déduisit Shu sans se lever ni ouvrir les yeux.

-Depuis quand es-tu une sainte? Demanda Kanato curieux.

-Il y a un mois. A la mort de Rolonia-sama, les Dieux m'ont choisie pour devenir la nouvelle sainte.

-Je ne sais pas rescussiter comme elle le pouvait mais je sais le déplacer et m'en servir pour guérir les gens. Moi incluse. Vous avez besoin de vous nourir moi d'un toit donc je suis d'accord mais rappelez-vous s'il vous plait que je suis gentille pas masochiste. Si vous cherchez à me faire du mal je m'en irais.

Yui ne savait bien sur pas que cet avertissement était inutile. Sans même parler qu'ils avaient reçu un ordre direct de ne pas la tuer, ce qui était très accessoire, quel vampire serait assez stupide pour attaquer une femme pouvant contrôler le sang? D'autant que Lady Rolonia Manchetta était assez connue pour sa capacité à tuer les gens d'un seul toucher en arrachant tout leur sang.

Même si Yui était une sainte récente d'ici trois mois elle serait un véritable danger! En partant du principe qu'elle survive. Ce n'était jusqu'alors jamais arrivé mais ils n'avaient jamais eu pour épouse une Sainte et encore moins celle du Sang.

Est-ce que le Dieu du Sang autoriserait Yui a devenir une vampire cela restait en débat mais il était certain que Yui était là pour rester. Durablement. C'est avec cette notion bien en tête que les six frères passèrent du temps avec Yui. S'ils restaient eux même pas toujours les meilleurs colocataires qui soit ils ne se comportaient pas non plus comme des brutes comme ils l'avaient fait avec plusieurs de leurs mariées.

Deux semaines plus tard, lorsque Cordelia chercha à posséder Yui, il fut une nouvelle fois prouvé aux vampires qu'énerver la Sainte du Sang, quelque soit sa personnalité pacifique, n'était en rien une bonne idée. Cordelia était peut-être la fille du Roi Démon mais Yui était une Sainte, une Sainte du Sang et elle était motivée. Cordelia n'a pas duré plus de trois minutes après avoir fait l'erreur de menacer ses fils et beaux-fils. Après cela la vie à repris son cour au manoir Sakamaki.

Trois ans plus tard, deux têtes blondes jumelles l'une aux cheveux plus dorés que l'autre peuvent être aperçu depuis les fenêtres du manoir. Le garçon nommé Akatsuki a peut-être le visage d sa mère mais sinon il est le portrait craché de son père Shu. La fille Yuuki possède l'amour de la musique de son père et est très timide.


	19. Shaman King

**Yui, Shaman**

* * *

Lorsque Yui vit les plantes grimpantes au mur très vite elle sourit. Malgré la situation dans laquelle elle était elle se sentait bien. Cet endroit lui rappelait la maison. Celle qu'elle avait avant que Hao ne la détruise en tuant ses parents et ne l'envoie auprès d'un ami prètre de la famille. L'homme avait eu la gentillesse de l'accueillir mais maintenant qu'elle était adolescente les gens commençait à regarder d'un sale oeil son tuteur. De moins en de fidèles venaient à l'église. Déjà que le Japon n'était pas la terre la plus chrétienne...

Yui aurait préféré être hébergée dans le clan Asakura. Ils sont un clan shaman extrêmement réputé. Le seul "problème" qui pour Yui n'en était pas un c'est que les Asakura ont fait connaitre leur position concernant Hao de façon presque aussi officielle que les Komori. Et donc a tout moment celui qui a tué ses parents pourrait venir après les Asakura. A plus forte reprise s'il apprenait qu'une survivante Komori y vivait.

Malgré tout après avoir vu le manoir, Yui ne se plaignait pas trop d'aller chez ses gens.

Lorsque Yui entra elle fut cependant surprise de découvrir autant d'esprits. La plupart des esprits étaient des femmes. Japonaises pour la plupart. La plupart ayant environ son âge.

-Vous êtes des fantômes récents et il y a un tueur en série dont je dois me méfier où votre assassin a déjà été arrêté?

-_Tu peux nous voir?_

-Shaman. Bonjour. Je suis Yui.

_-Yuna. Les propriétaires des lieux... ils sont... vampires._

_-_Merci de l'avertissement, Yuna-san.

Regardant autout d'elle, Yui remarqua un rouquin endormit sur un canapé au coin d'une fenêtre. Elle s'approcha mais ne le réveilla pas. Après quelques minutes de silence, le rouquin ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

-A qui parlais-tu?

-Une adolescente, Yuna. Elle m'a dit que vous étiez des vampires.

-Ah... et tu ne t'es pas enfuie?

-Je suis venue en voiture et je ne lui ait pas dit d'attendre. Il va bientôt faire nuit. Donc si vous essayez de me tuer vous trouverez des esprits à qui parler. Si non et bien il sera toujours temps demain que je décide si je cours où non.

-Shishishi, je suis Ayato. Informa t'il en l'attirant contre lui sur le sofa.

A l'instant où Ayato l'avait attiré contre lui, les esprits gardiens de Yui, Ame et Bara apparurent. Bara entra dans le corps de Yui et produisit un rosier grimpant qui immobilisa Ayato le forçant à libérer Yui.

-Ca cétait Bara et avant que vous ne demandiez: oui Ame et Bara sont surprotecteurs vis à vis de moi. Le fait qu'ils me connaissent depuis que je suis bébé, que Ame ait été l'esprit gardien de ma mère et que Bara soit un ancien yokai n'aide en rien.


	20. Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken

**Yui, réincarnée**

* * *

La dernière chose dont Yui se rappelait avant de se retrouver devant un palais somptueux c'était l'assaut d'un dragon. Son village avait été incendié, elle était sur le point de mourir lorsqu'elle avait entendu une voix dans sa tête. Une voix répondant à sa douleur, acceptant ses critiques et y faisant face. Yui avait entendu la voix durant deux heures avant de mourir. Puis elle était morte. Yui était morte simple guérisseuse de très bas niveau. Et elle avait été ramenée à la vie, ailleurs devant un manoir et elle pouvait entendre la nature.

Il n'avait fallut à Yui que quelques minutes avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était plus humaine. D'après ce que son reflet danse la fenêtre lui montrait. Elle n'était plus une humaine blonde de petite taille, elle était désormais une femme des fleurs, ses cheveux étaient désormais rose avec des refets blancs plus longs. Ses yeux étaient par contre toujours rose. Son visage avait une forme de coeur.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha des portes, celles-ci s'ouvrirent devant elle. Yui supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un évènement normal dans ce monde ci. Elle ne fut pas plus surprise de voir les portes se refermer toutes seules. S'avançant, elle vit un jeune homme d'une grande beauté. Il avait des cheveux rouge tirant sur le rose et était endormi sur un sofa.

La voix qui lui avait parlé la veillle informa:

**Vampire, classe noble, démon de caste supérieure, niveau 125, Ayato Sakamaki, spécialité vitesse, troisième fils de la Famille Sakamaki.**

-Super la voix... Qu'est-ce qu'un vampire?

**Je suis la Conscience Mnésique. Un vampire est une espèce de démon se nourrissant de sang. Créatures immortels. Ils dorment traditionnellement durant la journée, vivant la nuit.**

-Il est endormi.

**Les vampires dorment traditionnellement durant la journée, vivant la nuit.**

**-**Qui es-tu? Demanda Ayato en cessant de faire semblant de dormir.

-Je suis Yui Komori... une réincarnée?

-Réincarnée?

-Je suis morte dans mon monde et me suis incarnée sous une autre forme et espèce dans votre monde.

Ayato la fixant comme si elle étant folle. Laissant supposer à Yui que les réincarnés étaient moins communs dans ce monde-ci que dans le sien où ils étaient très rares mais une espèce connue et existant.

-Comme sais-tu ce que je suis?

-La Conscience Mnésique. Apparemment en mourant j'ai avalé un répertoire d'espèce.

**Espèces, langues, lieux, plantes... l'analyse et la mémorisation sont mes spécialités.**

-Désolée de te vexer...

**Une conscience mnésique ne peut être vexée.**

-Si tu le dis...

-A qui parles-tu? Et que fais-tu ici?

-A la Consience, elle me fais la conversation... si tu parviens à me croire. Je me suis réincarnée sur le pas de votre palais. Où étais-je censée aller?

-Palais? Cette maison? C'est un manoir.

-Vous êtes peut-être amusante mademoiselle, intervient un homme brun, mais j'aimerai savoir ce qui vous a autorisé à venir ici.

**Reiji Sakamaki, vampire, classe supérieur, niveau 135, spécialité intelligence. Deuxième fils de la Famille Sakamaki.**

-Une raison particulière Conscience pour que tu me donnes leur ordre hiérarchique?

**Inventaire: Lettre d'invitation à rejoindre le manoir Sakamaki.**

-Euh apparemment j'ai une lettre à vous remettre...


	21. Umineko no Naku Koro ni

**Yui, sorcière éternelle**

* * *

Lorsque Ayato vola son téléphone, le tenant hors de sa portée, Yui fit la moue acceptant néanmoins de jouer avec lui. Sautant pour récupérer son portable plutôt que de le rappeler a elle comme elle aurait facilement pu le faire.

Cependant, Subaru semblait beaucoup moins amusé par leur petit jeu qu'Ayato et elle. Non seulement il récupéra le portable, les surprenant tout deux mais il l'écrasa également entre ses mains. Haussant un sourcil, Yui fit un geste de la main, une dizaine de papillons dorés aparurent.

L'apparition soudaine surpris tous les vampires.

-Tu es une sorcière? Demanda Shu surpris en abaissant ses écouteurs et se redressant mais sans se lever pour autant.

-Éternelle. Yui la semeuse de Joie. Confirma la blonde alors que les papillons pénétraient les débris de son portable. Le rattachant et le ressoudant. L'écran s'alluma et le symbole d'un papillon fut visible.

-Donc tu savais que nous étions des vampires dès le moment où tu as vu Ayato. Déduisit Reiji.

Yui haussa les épaules.

-Je savais en vous voyant que vous n'êtes pas humains. Je savais par ma magie que vous aviez du sang sur les mains, au sens figuré du therme. J'aurais pu savoir ce que vous étiez si je l'avais voulu mais j'ai choisie de ne pas le faire. Quoique vous soyez vous ne m'avez pas attaqué... et vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de me blesser durablement.

-Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça... gronda Kanato dont les yeux rougeoyaient alors qu'il sortait ses crocs.

Yui eu un léger sourire. Aimablement elle dégagea ses cheveux de son cou et s'inclina pour lui laisser le chemin. Voyant que les cinq autres avaient eux aussi les yeux rouges soit de colère soit de soif Yui avertit:

-Un je permets. Deux j'autorise. Six en même temps c'est hors de question je vous enverrez tous voler.

-Le principe d'une mariée c'est qu'elle nous nourrisse!

-Charmante façon de voir les femmes... un peu suicidaire par contre. Je ne dis pas que vous ne pouvez pas vous nourrir de moi. Mais si vous vous attendez réellement à ce qu'une sorcière éternelle serve de Fast Food pour vampire... vous avez des choses à apprendre. Premièrement la politesse. Deuxièmement le timing. Troisièmement comment parler aux femmes. Je suis peut-être "gentille" par rapport à la plupart de mes semblables mais si vous tenez à vos peaux, n'oubliez pas que Lady Bernkastel ET Lady Béatrice sont celles qui m'ont recommandés au titre de sorcière.

-Est-ce une menace? Demanda Shu en la fixant les yeux toujours rougeoyants.

-Je ne suis pas aussi sadique que mes tutrices mais même moi j'ai des limites. Je suis celle qui fait naître la Joie. Croyez-vous réellement que j'ai envie que notre cohabitation tourne à la guerre vampire contre sorcière? D'ailleurs si vous voulez vous plaindre de ma présence parlez en à votre père c'est lui qui m'a fait un numéro de charme jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de venir ici...

-Serait-il possible de reprendre notre... rencontre depuis le tout début? Demanda Reiji, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards de ses quatre frères plus jeunes.

-Avant que vous ne me preniez pour une proie? Oui.

-Alors je suis Shu, le premier fils...


	22. Vampire Knight

**Yui, Vampire**

* * *

Yui écarquilla les yeux moins de peur que d'irritation en voyant les six vampires la regarder avec une forte soif de sang. Aurait-elle été humaine qu'elle se serait naïvement mise à courir. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle était également moins forte qu'eux et ne voulait pas amplifier leur désir de chasse.

-Je suis peut-être une planche à pain comme l'a si bien dit Ayato-san, mais je ne suis pas une planche à découper. Je ne suis pas au menu. Vous êtes peut-être plus puissant et plus nombreux que moi, six vampires de classe A mais je suis toujours une vampire de classe B. Je ne vous demande peut-être pas de me traiter comme une égale mais au moins comme une semblable. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous a dit mais je ne suis pas une bouteille de True Blood, des tablettes de sang et encore moins une humaine.

-Shishishi, la planche à pain est une vampire?

Pour seule réponse, Yui releva sa lèvre supérieure révélant ses canines très affutés. Elle retira également le bracelet qu'elle avait volé à un duo de chasseur. La Guilde des Chasseurs s'en servaient pour infiltrer les rassemblements de vampires en se mêlant à la foule. Le bracelet ayant la capacité de neutraliser l'aura naturelle ainsi que l'odeur d'une personne. Yui elle s'en servait tout au contraire pour effacer son aura et passer pour une humaine. Le bracelet avait été conçu pour des humains, il ne pouvait pas dissimuler son odeur attrayante pour tout un chacun mais il pouvait au moins la faire passer pour une humaine.

-Intéressant bracelet. Commenta Reiji en l'examinant de plus près.

-Volé à des chasseurs. Apparemment ils s'en servent pour infiltrer les rassemblements sans se balader avec la phrase "Bon Appétit" accroché au dos.

-Mais ça ne fait que neutraliser l'aura naturelle. Cela ne change pas l'odeur d'un humain qui reste mémorisable.

-En fait sur un humain ça brouille les deux. Pas sur une vampire. Peut-être les Level D?

-Tu permets qu'on le garde? Demanda Reiji. Bien que la phrase était une question la façon dont il le disait était plus une affirmation.

Yui haussa les épaules. Si elle voyait assez de raisons pour fuir un endroit avec six semblables plus puissant qu'elle elle le récupérerait mais en attendant elle n'en avait pas l'utilité.

-Par contre Yui, avertit Laito, tu dois savoir que celles qui rentre ici devienne nos mariées. Celles qui nous nourrissent.

-...Ah je vois: le meilleur pour vous et le pire pour elles. Si vous voulez mon sang vous allez devoir apprendre à dire "s'il te plait" et "merci".

-En fait l'appellation de mariée, corrigea Shu, et surtout lié au fait que notre présence corrompt leur aura la plupart meurent mais si elles survivent elles deviennent des classes C.

-Oh c'est pas vrai... des classes A presque des classes S. Si je met la main sur l'abruti de vampire qui m'a dirigé ici...

-Qui est-ce?

-Un membre de la Famille Heinss... je crois.

-Karl Heinz? C'est un classe S. Et notre père.

-... heureusement que j'ai pas joué au loto. C'est pas ma semaine.

L'ignorant les frères échangèrent un regard. Puisque Yui était déjà une vampire et qui plus est supérieure à une classe C il était certain qu'elle vivrait. Il était même probable qu'elle soit promu au rang de classe A. En d'autres termes la vampire blonde était là pour rester. S'ils ne voulaient pas l'antagoniser ils feraient mieux de la traiter comme une dame.


	23. WITCH

**Yui, Gardienne de l'Air**

* * *

Lorsque Yui Komori rencontra Ayato Sakamaki elle était l'une des cinq gardienne de Kandrakar depuis cinq ans. Depuis tout ce temps, Yui avait appris à se fier à ses instincts ainsi qu'à ce que lui disait son élément. L'Air était après tout très bon pour découvrir les secrets que les gens souhaitaient dissimuler. Il n'avait donc fallut à la gardienne de l'Air que quelques instants pour connaître sa nature exacte.

Un beau gosse, pas humain, se repessant de sang. En d'autres mots: un vampire.

-Vampire... je suis peut-être aérienne mais mon sang n'est pas très digeste pour votre espèce.

-Oh... tu sais ce que je suis. Qui es tu?

-Je suis Yui, gardienne de l'Air et l'une des cinq protectrices de Kandrakar.

-Et que fais une gardienne de Kandrakar ici? Intervient un vampire brun en surgissant de nulle part.

-Un nom: Karl Heiz. Apparemment mon prédecesseur Lady Hay Lin lui en doit une où quelque chose comme ça. En tout cas Lady Hay Lin est celle qui m'a envoyée au Japon même si j'ai toujours vécue en Amérique. Hum... j'ai une lettre de recommandation... si vous voulez.

En réponse le vampire tandis la main, en un geste muet de lui donner la lettre.

De son petit sac l'adolescente blonde sortit une lette dont le sceau de Kandrakar était visible bien que rompu, la lettre ayant déjà été lue. A plusieurs reprises. Et par plusieurs personnes. Y compris Lady Taranee Cook, Lady Irma Lair et Lady Wilhelmina Vandom. Aucune des trois Ladies n'avaient vu leur amie reignant sur les Air écrire cette lettre. La gardienne chinoise n'en avait pas non plus fait mention. Lady Will avait promis d'en parler à Lady Hay Lin lorsqu'elles se reverraient. Mais en attendant d'avoir des réponses, Yui s'était rendue au Japon où elle était attendue. Du moins, attendue, c'est ce qu'elle avait crue.

-Tu as dit que tu étais-là à la demande de Karl Heinz... releva Ayato.

-J'ai dit que j'ai été envoyée par Lady Hay Lin à la demande d'un certain Karl Heinz. Corrigea Yui. Je n'ai jamais rencontré ce Karl Heinz. Je ne sais ni à quoi il ressemble ni dans quel monde il vit.

-Karl Heinz est notre père. Informa le brun plus âgé que Ayato. Suivez-moi. Je m'appelle Reiji Sakamaki, je suis le second fils.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous trois, Yui écouta l'Air l'informer de tout ce qui se passait dans ce manoir. Y compris ce qui s'était déjà produit. Yui fut sincèrement horrifiée de voir tout ce qui concernait Cordelia, la mère d'Ayato ainsi que deux autres vampires Laito et Kanato. Si Yui n'avait pas été Gardienne de l'Air depuis des années, elle aurait pleuré pour les quatre plus jeunes fils de Karl Heinz.

_Peut-être est-ce pour les aider à guérir de leurs souffrances passés que Lady Hay-Lin m'a envoyée ici._

Cependant ce fut une information future qui l'a fit finalement comprendre ce pourquoi Lady Hay Lin l'avait envoyée. Cordelia était peut-être morte mais son essence persistait en ce manoir.

_Alors c'est pour ça que Lady Hay-Lin m'a envoyé. Elle veut que j'exorcise la chienne psychotique._

Prise dans sa vision du futur, Yui n'avait pas prêté attention au présent. Elle n'avait pas remarquée qu'elle se trouvait à présent dans un salon et elle avait encore moins prêté attention au fait que de deux vampires dans la pièce en même temps qu'elle elle se trouvait désormais entourée de SIX vampires. Dont deux dont les mâchoires étaient très voir trop proches de son cou.

Soufflant devant elle, Yui fit apparaitre un fort courant d'air qui repoussa Kanato et Subaru loin de son cou.

-Je n'aime déjà pas les moustiques alors ceux voulant me prendre plus d'un litre de sang par tête... Sur une autre note je sais désormais pourquoi Milady m'a envoyé. En attendant, vous pouvez demander à boire mon sang si vous le souhaitez mais je ne vous laisserez pas me rendre inconsciente.


	24. xxxHOLiC

**Yui cliente de Yuko**

* * *

Lorsque le bel homme roux chercha à l'attirer vers lui sur le sofa, immédiatement le bracelet de Yui s'illumina et créa des éclairs projetant Ayato loin d'elle.

Yui aurait crié si elle le pouvait encore.

-Ayato qu'est-ce que j'ai dis sur ses choses dans l'espace public?

Voyant Yui se reculer précipitamment et de brefs décharges entourant Ayato, Reiji se tourna vers elle et l'interrogea:

-Et qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous chez nous?

En réponse, Yui attrapa une lettre dans son sac à main et la lui tendit. Elle posa sa main avec le bracelet sur sa bouche. Pour s'assurer qu'ils comprennent elle posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, sur ses yeux avant d'à nouveau les poser sur sa bouche. De son sac à main, Yui sortit sa carte d'identité et la leur tendit.

-Désolé. Fis Reiji, avant de se tourner vers Ayato. Apparemment, Yui, ici présente, est censée venir vivre ici, tu es au courant?

-Non.

-Suivez-moi.

Les trois se rendirent au salon. Là plusieurs adolescents, ayant environ le même âge que Reiji et Ayato, les rejoignirent. Deux d'entres eux se glissèrent derrière Yui et placèrent leurs nez dans son cou. Avant d'être expulsés loin d'elle de Yui, eux aussi couvert d'éclairs.

Tous observèrent choqués l'évènement. Yui se recula par instinct. Laito et Kanato se redressèrent. Les yeux de Kanato étaient devenus rouge. Le bracelet de Yui continua d'émettre des éclairs. Ne la blessant pas elle-même mais provoquant des décharges sur tout le monde.

-Je suis le seul à m'interroger sur ce bracelet?! Demanda Ayato en l'observant tout comme tous les autres. Y compris Yui.

-Où l'as-tu eu? Demanda Reiji.

Yui sortit son téléphone portable qu'elle mis en mode "Notes". Alors qu'elle commençait à taper, Subaru s'en empara avant de réaliser qu'elle n'utilisait pas la fonction SMS comme il le pensait mais la fonction.

-Yuko? Lut Subaru. Yuko Ichihara?

Yui hocha immédiatement la tête. Avant de désigner la maison.

-Sa boutique? Elle te l'a vendu en échange de quoi?

-Sa voix. Déduisit justement Ayato.

Yui fit signe à Subaru de récupérer son portable ce qu'il lui accepta.

Elle texta:

_**L'un de mes anciens voisins, Watanuki-san a appris où j'allais habiter, il m'a conseillé de l'accompagner à son travail. J'ai accepté. Là Yuko m'a offert un bracelet pour ma protection. Elle m'a dit qu'il y aurait un prix bien qu'il ne serait pas monétaire. Deux jours plus tard, un homme m'a mis la main aux fesses il a été projeté au loin et depuis je ne peux plus parler.**_

Les frères se regardèrent, Yuko était tristement célèbre pour offrir toujours jamais plus jamais moins que ce qu'elle prenait. Représentaient-ils tant un danger pour la petite blonde que le juste prix serait sa voix? Se nourrir d'elle oui sans aucun doute mais ils ne lui auraient pas fait de mal, si? C'était un prix très lourd qu'elle avait du payé par leurs fautes. Qu'elle survive où non ils lui devaient des excuses.


	25. Yumekui Merry

**Yui, psychique**

* * *

Lorsque Yui vit le manoir pour la première fois, elle dut se retenir de glâpir et de reculer. C'était la première fois que Yui voyait où rentrait réellement dans ce manoir mais parallèlement ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'y aventurait. Chaque nuit, chaque soir depuis qu'elle se souvenait Yui entrait dans ce manoir et se faisait dévorer par les monstres qui y vivaient.

En raison de ceux ayant peur à propos d'une adolesente vivant dans la même église qu'un père catholique, Yui avait été obligée de quitter son père adoptif pour aller vivre chez de parfaits étrangers. Yui avait pleuré en apprenant qu'elle devrait déménagé dans un lieu inconnu avec des gens inconnus. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'église son père lui avait fait promettre de ne plus pleurer. Elle s'y était engagée. Mais bien sur c'était avant de savoir qu'elle devait _habiter_ dans le manoir où chaque nuit, chaque jour elle se _sentait mourir_.

-Dans quoi je me suis engagée? Encore une raison de plus de détester les pédophiles. Sans eux je ne me serais jamais retrouvée-là.

Yui s'approcha des portes mais n'osa pas frapper. Encore moins les ouvrir. Malheureusement où heureusement celles-ci s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes. Il n'y avait personne derrière. Yui dut se retenir de gémir en voyant cela. Lorsqu'elle entra et qu'elle vit une personne dormir. Yui ne pu s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Pas plus qu'elle ne pu empêcher son coeur de rater un mouvement. Il était magnifique bien sur, mais il faisait aussi semblant de dormir. Il était allongé sur un sofa et ses yeux étaient fermés mais son aura prouvait qu'il n'était pas entrain de dormir.

Yui avait trop souvent été tuée dans ce manoir, bien que pas sur ce perron pour avoir la folie de s'approcher de lui. S'il se "réveillait" et chercher à entamer une conversation alors elle s'approcherait peut-être. Après tout dans ses "rêves" il ne l'avait jamais attaqué. Ceux qui la tuaient étaient toujours des ombres aux yeux rouges.

-Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici? Demanda un brun à lunette qui pour elle aurait aussi bien pu être un démon.

-Je... je suis Yui... je... je suis censée venir habiter ici.

-Je ne suis pas au courant.

-En même temps, si vous n'êtes pas au courant que je suis censée venir habiter ici. Je peux partir sans problème. S'exclama rapidement Yui avec un regain d'espoir.

Espoir qui disparut lorsque le brun les invita elle et le rouquin, qui avait fini de faire "le bel au manoir endormi", à le suivre. Elle était particulièrement nerveuse lorsqu'elle les suivit jusqu'à un salon. Au fur et à mesure que de plus en plus d'adolescents surgissaient de nul part le peu de couleur de Yui disparut. Lorsque Yui tenta l'appel de la dernière chance et que son portable lui fut volé puis broyé, elle ne fut pas surprise bien qu'elle eu l'impression de sentir son coeur et son esprit pleurer. D'effroi mais aussi de soulagement.

-Tu n'as pas peur? Demanda Shu surpris en voyant la fille aussi frêle qu'une brindille et vraisemblablement terrifiée depuis son entrée ne pas réagir à la force de Subaru.

-Au contraire. Je suis terrifiée depuis que j'ai vu cet endroit. Depuis que j'ai cinq ans chaque nuit je me fais tuer dans ce manoir. Je suis morte plus de 3650 fois dans ce manoir... Je ne pense plus être en état d'avoir d'avantage peur... à défaut du reste si vous me tuer réellement cette fois je n'aurais plus à avoir peur de mon oreiller.

Plusieurs des vampires grimacèrent à l'idée bien que si c'était du au fait que le manque de sommeil rendrait son sang plus aigre où la raison de son manque de sommeil qui les ennuyaient Yui ne le savait pas.

Ce que Yui pourrait cependant dire c'est que si les créatures de cauchemar qui peuplaient cet endroit existaient bien le cauchemar en lui même qu'elle croyait avoir pris vit ne se réalisa jamais. Reiji lui donna même une infusion pour l'aider à dormir. Et même lorsque l'un d'eux était furieux il ne relâchait pas sa colère sur elle où son cou. Deux semaines après son arrivée, Yui devient elle-même une vampire. Elle n'était plus la proie mais la prédatrice.


	26. Zero no Tsukaima

**Yui, Noble magicienne**

* * *

Lorsque Yui apparut devant un manoir dans un nuage de fumée. Elle toussa. Puis courrut jusqu'au perron se mettre à l'abri de la pluie. La jeune lady blonde se sentait particulièrement gênée et horrifée.

-Si Louise est la Zero avec ses explosions. Moi qui trouve le moyen de moyen de me faire invoquée par l'air _pendant_ mon invocation de familier je suis quoi exactement? Yui la Moins Dix?

Exaspérée, Yui secoua la tête puis frappa doucement à la porte, espérant que l'un des serviteurs du manoir lui ouvrirait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la magie ouvre les portes. Mais elle supposait qu'il s'agissait d'une manière tape à l'oeil de démontrer son pouvoir. Yui devait reconnaitre que c'était toujours plus élégant que certaines démonstrations des grands noms du royaume.

Yui entra et se sécha d'un mouvement de magie. Elle n'était pas réellement mouillée mais elle voulait être sure que sa magie était utilisable dans cet endroit. Bien que c'était rare, Yui avait déjà entendu parler de domaine où il est facile d'entrer mais où seuls les personnes invitées peuvent utiliser la magie. Yui grimaça en réalisant la difficulté qu'elle avait eu. Très probablement ce manoir faisait partit de ses domaines facile d'accès mais dont seuls les invités pouvaient utiliser la magie. Yui était certaine que la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait pu utiliser sa magie était qu'il s'agissait d'un sort mineur dont le seul impact sur les propriétaires des lieux seraient que leurs serviteurs auraient moins à nettoyer.

Yui espérait que le propriétaire des lieux aurait la grâce de lui dire où elle se trouvait et où se trouvait l'école de magie la plus proche. Elle doutait de tomber sur un noble assez compréhensif pour lui permettre d'emprunter l'un de ses carrosses mais avec un beau sourire et un peu d'or de manière générale tout le monde était serviable. C'est en tout cas ce que lui avait dit sa mère.

Alors que Yui marchait lentement dans le manoir à la recherche d'un habitant, elle aperçut un rouquin endormi au bord d'une fenêtre. Elle utilisa sa magie pour former une couverture. La réussite où l'échec n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Si elle réussissait et la lui mettait sans le réveiller il serait probablement d'assez bonne humeur pour accepter de l'écouter et peut-être même de l'aider. Si elle échouait, n'importe quel magicien de bon niveau serait capable de déterminer l'intention d'un magicien. L'idée étant bonne il pourrait l'aider. Si elle réussissait et le réveillait il serait probablement assez amusé et curieux pour l'écouter. Les serviteurs ne peuvent pas utiliser de magie. (Sans parler du fait que les serviteurs portent rarement des robes de soie.) la curiosité pourrait au moins le pousser à être d'assez bonne humeur pour l'écouter et l'aider. Au mieux à retourner à l'école. Au pire à rester ici en attendant que l'orage passe.

-Qui êtes-vous? Se renseigna Ayato en couvrant les yeux. Petite sorcière. Ajouta t'il en voyant la couverture en fourrure blanche avec laquelle elle l'avait recouvert.

-Sorcière? Releva Yui. Excusez-moi. Je suis Lady Yui de la Famille Komori, j'ai vraisemblablement été convoqué dans votre monde et sur votre terrain durant ma propre invocation de familier.

-...Avez-vous bu petite sorcière?

-Une lady n'est pas une alcoolique, monsieur. La simple insinuation est offensante pour moi. Par ailleurs, monsieur, je ne suis pas petite.

-Et que fais une Lady sorcière où non alcoolique dans notre maison? Demanda un homme brun en apparaissant à son tour.

-Une invocation qui a raté en beauté, il pleut et j'étais juste devant votre manoir. Accepteriez-vous de me conduire à l'Académie de Magie la plus proche?

-L'Académie de Magie la plus proche se trouve en Russie.

-Russie?! Vous auriez une carte du monde s'il vous plait? Je voudrais savoir où est Tristain...

-Sais-tu dans quel pays est Tristain? Se renseigna Ayato.

-Pays? Tristain _est_ un pays... s'exclama Yui, sa voix partant dans les aigus.

-... Tu peux rester et vivre ici. Mais il y aura un prix.

-...J'ai de la magie mais je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi.

-Shishishi, gloussa Ayato en s'approchant d'elle, ce n'est pas l'argent qui nous intéresse.

Voyant les canines étonnamment longues d'Ayato, Yui soupira:

-Les vampires... évitez juste de me tuer.

Un mois après son arrivée au manoir Sakamaki elle devient elle-même une vampire. Un an plus tard malgré l'inquiétude de son fiancé elle invoqua son familier, un chat d'ombre. Elle ne chercha pas à rejoindre Tristain. Lorsque Ayato lui demanda si elle n'avait pas été tenté elle lui répondit qu'elle ne voulait pas le quitter et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de séparer son enfant de son père. Yui n'oublia jamais ses origines qu'elle fit vivre au travers de ses quatre enfants, leur apprenant la magie ainsi qu'elle la connaissait mais elle ne chercha jamais à retourner à Tristain.


	27. Table des matières

Yui est malmenée par les frères tout le monde le sait. Ils ont un passif à faire pleurer mais ils sont toujours des brutes. Mais si "Yui" n'était pas tout ce qui est à savoir sur elle est-ce qu'ils en seraient toujours?

* * *

**Avatar **_maitresse de l'air _

**Baccano!** _immortelle _

**Charmed **_sorcière _

**Détective Conan** _appotoxine _

**Épouse du Dieu de l'Eau** _déesse _Fille de Soah et Habaek 

**Fruits Basket** _malédiction du chat _

**Ghost Hunt** _psychique _Olivia Davis (FEM Naru)

**Hunter x Hunter** _hunter_

**Inuyasha **_Kitsune_

**Junketsu no Maria** _Sorcière_

**Kamisama Hajimemashita** _Déesse_

**Log Horizon** _barde _

**Magi **_magi _Shéhérazade

**Nurarihyon **_Yokai_

**One Piece** _Fille de Gol D Roger_

**Pokémon**_ dresseuse_

**QQ Sweeper** _nettoyeuse d'âmes_

**Rokka no Yuusha** _Sainte du Sang_

**Shaman King** _Shaman_

**Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken** _Réincarnée_

**Umineko no Naku Koro ni** _Sorcière Éternelle_

**Vampire Knight **_Sang noble_

**W.I.T.C.H.** _magicienne_

**xxxHOLiC** _cliente_

**Yumekui Merry** _Démon des Rêves_

**Zero no Tsukaima** _Lady _

* * *

Légende:

Italique: Espèce

Souligné: Personnage canon

Gras: Série

* * *

Pour ceux qui se posent la question: je n'accroche toujours pas à One Piece mais c'est le premier manga en O auquel je pouvais penser. Je n'ai jamais lu QQ Sweeper et je ne suis pas spécialement fan de Yumekui Merry, Zero no Tsukaima où xxx holic.

Sauf que le X j'avais le choix entre holic et les séries hentai... Le Z et le Y ne courent pas non plus les rues. (Le Z a été un cauchemar à écrire.)


End file.
